


In a Galaxy of Adventures… Love Conquers All

by claudiarya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Reylo are a legend now, Zuko being the amazing dad he is, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiarya/pseuds/claudiarya
Summary: It's Bedtime Stories in the Fire Nation... Some stories might sound more familiar than others.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo, Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	In a Galaxy of Adventures… Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm here with another crossover One-Shot because apparently is all I know how to write.  
> This story came to me because of The Galaxy of Adventures' shorts. In my Head-Canon that's Zuko telling stories to his kids to make them sleep. I tried my best with this one. 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it and I apologize in advance for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

In a Galaxy of Adventures… Love Conquers All

The sun had already set for a while on the Fire Nation. Zuko and Katara were now on their way to their son and daughter’s room, to get them ready for the night. The girl, Shui, who was also the youngest of the pair, was still full of energy and was currently to his father’s leg, in an attempt to make it difficult for him to walk. The child emitted a giggle of amusement whenever his parent moved his leg forward resulting in her being dragged on the floor. “Oh no! Help me, a terrible monster had gotten hold of my leg and it won’t let go. What will become of me now?” Zuko pretended to sound distressed, making his oldest son, Hoka, and Katara laugh, they walked a little bit behind them. “I’m a monsteeer!” she proclaimed from her spot on the floor. “Let me help you, my prince” his wife played along, hand on her heart and run to the other two. The now evident bump on her belly slowed her a bit down. They were expecting again, and the scene before Zuko couldn’t have been any more perfect than this. “My brave and courageous beloved had come to rescue me, I’m safe now!” More muffled laughter from the girl on the floor. Katara kneeled down to free poor Zuko of their daughter’s surprisingly strong hold. “AAARGH” Shui grinned while showing her teeth. “Oh no, she is truly the most fearsome of monsters!” her mother continued. “What can I do to save my beloved prince?” she looked around as if looking for an idea, then she carefully kneeled down. “Aahh, I know what might work. Resist my love, you’ll soon be free”. “I fear not, because you, my dear, have come to rescue me!” Katara looked at Zuko with a small smile and then attacked: her fingers found her daughter’s armpits and started tickling. More laughter echoed in the long and tall hallway. “Mommy, stop! Hahah, I’ll be good and let go of daddy’s leg!”. “I won, my prince, here’s your most wanted gift!” she gathered the child in her arms and deposited her in Zuko’s waiting ones. Katara turned around and went back to the Hoka, now 7 years old, who was watching the scene. He rolled his eyes when his mother came closer to him. “Isn’t she too old for this kind of shenanigans?” he asked, arms crossed, and eyebrow raised. “You’re never too old for some fun, sweetheart.” The young woman answered. Finally, they’ve reached the bedroom. Throughout the years they’ve developed a precise routine, and when their daughter had come along, they would all gather in their room to wish them goodnight and tuck them in. Katara and Hoka stepped into the room, just when Shui was jumping on the bed excitedly said “Daddy, daddy, story please. Story!” “I don’t know, it’s pretty late dear”. “Please, please, pleaseee!” her puppy eyes and pouty face showing. She was good, she knew Zuko could not resist them.  
“Ok, but just this one and then, off to sleep!” he agreed, while helping her in her pijamas. At the mention of ‘story’ even his older son had perked up. “Oooh, dad tell us the time you saved the world helping uncle Aang!” Hoka intervened, while throwing his legs over her mother’s lap on the bed and tucking his head under Katara’s chin. “Noo! Not that one… I want the story of when you met mom for the first time!” the Shui whined. “You always get to decide, it’s not fair. Let me choose!” the boy protested. “Calm down you two – he sighed – how about I tell you a new story? Uh? What do you say?” “Yes!” they both exclaimed. “Alright, let’s see… it was my favorite as a kid, my mom, your grandma, used to tell it to me” Zuko said, a sad smile appearing on his beautiful features, while adjusting Shui in a similar position Katara and his son where in.  
“In a Galaxy of adventures, love conquers all…” “Oh nooo, is this a love story?” the Hoka asked, annoyance clear in his voice. “Hey, do not interrupt your father, let him continue, maybe you’ll like this one” Katara told him. “In this Galaxy far, far away there once were a boy and a girl, they were two powerful warriors, each serving their cause, but they were lonely. They were the last of their kind, able to will this magical power, called the Force and their swords of colorful light were famous everywhere. You see, not the greatest circumstances had brought them together. They were at war. On opposite sides of it. So, you could say that they started off as enemies. At first the girl couldn’t stand the boy, who was siding with the bad guys, for he had done some terrible things she couldn’t forgive him for…”  
“But?” Shui asked expectantly, still wide awake, attention completely captured by his father’s voice. “But… they eventually started to understand one another. You see the magical power I told you about, had connected them, so they could see and speak to each other from a great distance. All this for a reason. A dark and evil wizard, who had destroyed the boy’s family even before he was born, had returned to use the power of their bond to come back to life. He had been the reason why the boy had turned from the light and had lost his way by joining the bad guys and turning his back to his family. The girl was the first one in many years to see and understand the lonely boy. One night, after the Force had connected them and they had started realizing their growing feelings for the other, they teamed up and together, they fought and won against the dark wizard. Or so they thought.”  
“Yes, now I’m starting to like this story!” Hoka interrupted his father’s tale happily. “How does it continue?” he asked, a hand twirling in comfort Katara’s hair.  
“Well you see, after they first thought the evil man defeated, the boy, still not very sure of his heart, made a mistake and asked the girl something impossible for her. To abandon her friends who were in danger and who needed her. She refused his offer and managed to run away. Her heart was broken, as was his. The boy couldn’t understand why the girl he cared about had run away from him.”  
“This is so sad…” the girl in Zuko’s arms sighed. “Don’t worry little one, story’s not over yet. Where was I? Ah yes, a whole year passed, and the girl using her special gifts and strength cut the connections between the two of them. He was desperate so much so that he searched for her restlessly all around the Galaxy. But as I told you before, the evil dark wizard had somehow returned from the dead and was looking for them. You see, he had found out that the connection the two young people shared was deeper than they all thought. The two shared a soul, which is a power like life itself. The evil man wanted it for them. So, he prepared a plan…”  
“What plan?” Hoka interrupted once again. Eyes wide with interest.  
“He made so that they’d meet and pushed the girl to fight her other half. To kill him, so that she could take his power herself and then lure her to him.”  
“But she didn’t kill him, right?” Shui asked while lifting her head a bit, that was resting on his father’s sternum, to meet Zuko’s gaze in the dim light of the lamp. He could tell her eyes were starting to be veiled by sleep.  
“She almost did. They fought ruthlessly against one another, and when the right moment came, the girl possessed by the dark influence of the evil wizard, struck him. You see, he had been distracted, the dying mother of the boy, who had still held hope for his lost son, tried to reach him one last time and she succeeded.” He paused, swallowing and taking a look at his family’s faces. Katara had remained oddly quiet for the entirety of the story. Zuko looked at her, her eyes, he found, were full of affection and was somehow distant.  
He continued: “The girl, once she had realized what she had done, cried and with her powerful skills with the Force, managed to cure his other half, then she ran away, ashamed of her actions. But the final battle had still to take place. The girl, with encouragement, traveled to the lair of the dark wizard. She knew she couldn’t leave her friends to die, she had to do something. And she did… in her most desperate hour, when all seemed lost, the boy showed up. He had come to help her defeat the evil man. But unfortunately, it wasn’t enough…”  
“What do you mean? They can’t be dead… no way!” his son interrupted once again.  
“Patience, my dear, let your father finish” Katara spoke for the first since the story telling had begun.  
“As I told you before, the evil wizard used the power of their connection to restore his body, and then thinking of killing him, threw the boy in a pit. The girl felt lost, she could barely feel her soulmate, but with all the strengths she had left, she struck the bad man and managed to defeat him. But with a price: she died in the act.” Another pause. “Don’t worry guys, as I said at the beginning love won that day. The boy, who hadn’t died, climbed out of the pit and went to, he realized later, the girl he had always loved, and shared his life essence with her, and saved her. With a long-awaited kiss – He heard Hoka emit a blatant sound of disgust at the mention of ‘kiss’ – they sealed their everlasting union. They had finally found each other again, and they would not let go this time.”  
“And they lived happily ever after?” Shui asked with a sigh, eyes now closed. Her head becoming heavier.  
“Yes, they did. They were happy, finally.” He finished.  
“It was a great story, dad. Thank you.” Hoka said from the other side of the room, where Katara was tenderly tucking him in. Zuko looked down to his daughter and found her asleep. After lifting the covers, he tucked her in as well, kissing her head.  
The married couple exchanged a look and after making sure their children were asleep and safe in their beds, exited the room, making sure of not making any sound.  
Once in their bedroom Katara hugged her husband from behind. The bump making it a bit difficult, and sort of awkward.  
“That was quite the story you told them, and it sounded somewhat familiar, don’t you think?” “Oh, you really think so?” Zuko teased her knowingly, a smirk forming on his face. “Yes, I do think so. Even though, I have to say, I’m glad that neither of us had to die in the process of knowing and starting to love each other” the young woman said. Zuko turned around so he could see her. Her face was illuminated by the moon’s silver rays and her eyes took his breath away as always. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, which turned up at his gestures, in a smile that she gave only to him.  
“Oh, another thing: I knew the story you told them as well, but when my grandmother told us, the boy died after saving the girl, and she ended up living without her other half.” “Yes, that’s the original ending.” Zuko confirmed. “Then, why change it?” Katara asked. “At times a sad story that ends well, is all we need.” He sighed before finishing with a smile and placing carefully his hands on his wife swollen belly. He still couldn’t believe they were here, together, like this. Their third child on its way to them and the children.  
“I believe in the power of happy endings, look at us”. Zuko took Katara in his arms and kissed her again, deeply to show her how in their own little Galaxy, love had indeed conquered all.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at giving names to new characters, but I've tried my best! 
> 
> I'm also on Twitter and Tumblr if you wanna come say hello! 
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/claudiarya  
> Twitter: @/claudiarya1


End file.
